herofandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Jacobs
Emily Jacobs is the 13-year-old daughter of Steve Jacobs, the host of The Flame of Olympus, and is the main protagonist of the Pegasus book series. She originally lived in an apartment building in New York with her father. One time while home alone during a thunderstorm and blackout, she came across Pegasus who had crash landed in the apartment's rooftop garden after falling from Olympus during a battle between the Olympians and a race of creatures called the Nirads. With the help of her classmate Joel, Emily was able to heal Pegasus. She along with Joel, Diana (The Roman goddess of the Moon) and Pegasus, were captured by the Central Research Unit (CRU for short), but with help from another captured Olympian named Paelen, they were able to escape. Emily also discovered that she was a Daughter of Vesta (the name given to the host of the heart of the Flame of Olympus). Upon arriving in Olympus, Emily sacrificed herself to restore Olympus and the gods that had fallen in battle. She was then reborn as the Flame. In the second book Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus, Emily was being taught by Vesta on how to control her flame powers. She also discovered that the Nirads were an benevolent race who were being forced to fight the gods by the Gorgons Stheno and Euryale. The two Gorgons had Pegasus' brother Chrysaor and the Nirads capture Emily and Pegasus and attempted to force Emily to use her powers as the Flame of Olympus to kill Jupiter in order to avenge the death of their sister Medusa, who had been killed by Jupiter's son Perseus. But this plan failed as Emily was able to use her powers to destroy the Gorgons and free the Nirads. Since then, she, her father, and Joel live on Olympus with the gods. Later in the series, Emily faces the Titans led by Saturn. Powers Due to hosting the Flame of Olympus, Emily has fire powers with even her tears being deadly. She also has the ability to revive those who where turned to stone by the Gorgons even herself. She can move objects without touching them. After being reborn as the Flame of Olympus, Emily gained immorality and would heal faster than normal if injured. Appearance Emily is caucasian with black hair. After one of her legs is injured by a Nirad, Emily is given a leg brace made from Olympian Gold, which is harmful to Nirads. However this brace is later taken from Emily by the Gorgons, which meant that Nirads could come into physical contact with her. After the Gorgons defeat and the Olympians making peace with the Nirads, Emily got a new leg brace made from Olympian Silver, which is harmless to Nirads. Trivia *Emily's favorite snacks are marshmallows and salted peanuts. *Emily is similar to Percy Jackson **Both are the protagonist of their series. **Both live or have lived in New York. **Both are raised by a single parent (Emily is raised by her father Steve whilst Percy was raised by his mother Sally until she married Gabe Ugliano and later Paul Blofis). **Both have encountered the Olympians. (While Emily encounters the Roman versions, and Percy, the Greek.) **Both have a winged steed (Pegasus and Blackjack) that they can understand. **Both have slayed Gorgons (Emily killed Stheno and Euryale whilst Percy killed Medusa, Stheno and Euryale). Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Mythology Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer